Celos Sección: Naruto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto habia tenido mucho celos cuando era niño, por que los demás tenían familias, amigos y seres queridos. Ahora que era Hokage se suponia que ya no tenía motivo para estar celoso, pero si otro sujeto volvia a hablar con su esposa y sonreir como idiota, estaba seguro que tendria que darle una paliza para que aprendiera que su esposa era solo suya...y de sus hijos naturalmente.
_Pues como que ya faltaba algo Naruhina de mi parte, así que pues me puse a escribir algo._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Celos**

En todos sus años como ninja había aprendido diferentes cosas, una de ellas era que no importaba cuando ni quien o como, cuando alguien se metía con lo suyo provocaba un gran revuelto hasta poder dejar en claro quien mandaba. En muchas ocasiones sintió el deseo de proteger la aldea a costa de su propia vida, muchas veces sintió molestia cuando vio como sus amigos se alejaban por otros, tampoco le gusto cuando era niño y era el único solo en la aldea.

Celos.

Siempre desde niño fue un gran celoso.

Celoso de que otros tuvieran familia.

Celoso de que otros tuvieran amigos.

Celosos de que otros fueran más fuertes.

Pero eso celos siempre lo impulsaban a mejorar, ser más fuerte, aprender más rápido y crecer para proteger lo que él quería.

Después de convertirse en Hokage pensó que esa sensación desaparecería por completo, ya tenía todo lo que siempre quiso: amigos, fuerza, la aldea, una familia y comida.

¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

…

Hasta que ese día llego.

Sus ojos dentro de su oficina se oscurecieron y parecían tener un leve brillo de maldad que Shikamaru no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Su mano derecha miro de reojo el lugar donde estaba la vista de Naruto. En medio de las calles de Konoha se podía observar como Hinata Hyuga, la hermosa princesa del clan Hyuga, conversaba con un joven ninja que estaba bastante sonrojado mientras hablaba sobre algún tema en particular.

Después de unos minutos la mujer se despidió y siguió su camino, para mala suerte del chico que observo de reojo la retaguardia de la mujer del hokage.

-Shikamaru-dijo Naruto con voz enojada.

El hombre lo vio de reojo con una ceja arriba.

-Suéltame-gruño viéndolo de forma psicópata.

Si bien era su jefe no aflojo el agarra de sombras en el cuerpo del rubio, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio y prefirió ignorarlo hasta que se calmara.

-Cálmate Naruto-

-Ese imbécil ocupa saber quién manda-

-Es solo un Chunin-

-Es MI esposa-

-Eres el hokage-

-Suéltame-

Iba ser una larga tarde.

…

Duro cuatro horas, un sermón y un juramento para no matar a nadie, para que Naruto lograra salir de su oficina con un muy mal humor. No creía poder trabajar después de todo. Paso por calles poco transitadas para que pocos lo vieran de esa forma, pero su mala suerte aumento cuando por azares del destino llego a la floristería Yamanaka. Más al ver como Boruto lo miraba divertido desde la banca de afuera. Su ceño se frunció al verlo con esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo al verlo sin su equipo.

-Inojin me prestara un video juego nuevo, Himawari y yo queremos jugarlo, pero la paga que da el hokage apesta-comento el chico de ahora quince años.

Bufo por bajo antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo?-

-No te importa-

-Espero no tenga que ver con el hombre que coqueteo con mamá hace veinte minutos-

El cuello del hokage se volteo demasiado rápido y lo vio con cara de asombro. ¿Veinte minutos?. El sujeto que él había visto fue hace cuatro horas. Odiaba en parte que su esposa fuera tan popular en la aldea, no solo como esposa del actual hokage, si no por su propia belleza y dulzura que haría pecar a cualquier hombre.

-En realidad a ese sujeto ya le di una paliza, pero oka-san es demasiado popular-dijo Boruto con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Los dientes de Naruto sonaron con enojo.

Miserables bastardos, así le pagaban que él cuidara de la aldea.

-Eso pasa por que oto-chan trabaja mucho-murmuro alguien a su espalda.

Los dos giraron a ver como Himawari sonreía alegremente. Si bien la niña tenía solo trece años, tenía una larga cabellera azulada y su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse para temor de los dos hombres de la casa habían pasado los últimos años protegiendo a los pervertidos de Hinata como para que Himawari también comenzara a ser popular.

De pronto el rubio negó con la cabeza y vio a su hija confundido.

-Eso que tiene que ver-dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados.

Sus ojos rodaron los ojos al cielo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paseaste por la aldea con nuestra madre?-le acuso la menor con los brazos en la cadera.

Pues si bien ella se parecía más físicamente a su madre, su actitud era similar a la de su padre o incluso a la de su familia por parte Hyuga. Mucha confianza en sí misma.

La frente de Naruto se puso azul.

-Lo que necesita nuestra madre es una muestra de afecto a nivel público para cerrar la boca de los idiotas que la ven demás-dijo Boruto entendiendo el plan de su hermana.

Esta sonrió asintiendo.

En cambio su padre se vio pensativo.

-Vamos viejo, de nosotros tres yo ya tuve algunas novias, Himawari es un as a la hora de juntar la pareja de sus amigas…y tú solo saliste con nuestra madre-le indico Boruto con una mueca burlona.

El cuerpo del mayor se tensó y giro a verlos mal. Miserables mocosos de hoy en día que tenían ese chip acelerado en su cabeza.

Sus hijos sonrieron malévolamente.

Media hora después…

Hinata caminaba sonriente por la aldea, ya casi tenía todo listo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposo al día siguiente. Hoy todos los aldeanos la habían estado deteniendo para felicitar a su esposo y dándole regalos para él, puesto que a veces Naruto estaba muy ocupado como para atender a la aldea entera. Todos estaban muy felices por su hokage y esperaban hacerle una gran celebración en el día, por eso ella esperaba tenerlo un poco de tiempo en la noche para hacer una celebración privada entre su familia.

Nuevamente otro aldeano la detuvo para darle unas frutas especiales para Naruto, ella sonrió y busco con la mirada a Boruto que hace rato la había seguido. Su querido hijo siempre la acompañaba a comprar cosas y terminaba llevando sus cosas. De hecho se había mostrado sumamente amable con los aldeanos hoy. Pero se había ido diciendo que buscaría un regalo apropiado para su padre junto con Himawari.

Esos dos eran peligrosos juntos y sin supervisión.

Estaba en la parte más concurrida cuando sintió el chacra de su esposo, giro confundida la vista pensando que había sentido mal. Pero ahí estaba. Totalmente rojo como un tomate con su ropa de hokage (incluso su capa) y un ramo de flores de girasol en sus manos.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida y sintió a todos observándolos fijamente.

-Naruto-murmuro algo confundida.

Se quedó en shock al sentir rápidamente los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, escucho una exclamación de sorpresa de todos los aldeanos y su rostro se sonrojo como un tomate. Noto como su esposo la miraba igualmente apenado antes de sujetarla por la cintura y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Quien sabe hacer que cosas.

…

Entre todos los aldeanos Boruto sonreía divertido y Himawari sujetaba las cosas de su madre.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora nii-chan?-

-Probablemente el viejo este disfrutando de nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, no creo sea seguro para nosotros poner un pie en casa durante unas horas-

-No puedo creer que oto-san sea tan crédulo-

-Yo opino ir a comer un poco donde Mitsuki-

-Luego vamos a jugar donde Chocho-

-Y por último nos colamos a la casa de Sarada a dormir-

Los dos asintieron divertidos antes de empezar su camino, era increíble que ese plan de celos sirviera durante los últimos tres años y aun tuviera el toque para hacer que sus padres pasaran un rato juntos. Pero luego de haberlos encontrado hace cuatro años casi a punto de tener sexo en la cocina cuando su primer plan funciono…habían decidido pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

Los celos de su padre siempre serian divertidos.

 **Fin**

 _Había comenzado esta historia hace como un año y nunca la había terminado, por eso me dije Yolo y la subí hoy XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
